fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magick Monthly
Magick Monthly (まほうげっかん, Mahou Gekkan) is a fashion and entertainment magazine based out of Crocus, Fiore. They have an extensive variety of models, reporters, photographers, designers, and interns within the company and look to help up and coming stars make their debuts. Overview Magick Monthly is, as the name suggests, a monthly magazine produced and published within Crocus, Fiore. From there it is distributed all over the country to eager subscribers looking for the latest drama fix, fashion trends, horoscope readings, and celebrity news as well as full size posters. There are many different positions within the company including, but not limited to, journalists/reporters, photographers, designers, models, photo and article editors, management, advertisement, and no one can forget the ever hard working interns bustling around behind the scenes and filling in when necessary. Everyone works together and there is a strict policy about fair treatment and respect no matter their status. Though the organization is relatively flexible with schedules and worker's ideas or desires, they cannot control external influences. Such was the case with the former model, Gryphon Hayashi, who eventually was forced into quitting by the intense pressure placed on him. All employees receive quite a generous salary, fluctuating depending on their place within the project, but always a fair sum. The company and magazine was founded by Sir Adonis Alyx, a fashion designer with an eye for business and the ambition to build an empire. With his careful examinations and considerations said business took off at an impressive rate, gaining a massive following in only a few years and with that interest came career searchers as well as deal applicants and other curious businesses wanting to place their ads. For many years Adonis operated his establishment with swift efficiency complimented by workers enjoying their jobs and eager newcomers always ready to step up to the plate and help out, whether it be holding a light or standing in for a model, everyone was willing to do more than their share. After the death of his wife, Mr. Alyx decided to retire from the position as Head in order to focus more on his work with fashion instead of business and passed the title to his son, Asher Alyx. Asher, the current Head, has allowed Magick Monthly to prosper and thrive, spreading its reaches all across the continent in just under a year and a half after his taking over. Though his father far out does him in the areas of design and arts, Asher thrives within business and communications and keeps a close team of the heads of departments to consult on monthly progress, improvements, and other matters where he isn't as comprehensive. Nowadays the thriving entertainment piece is full of various fashion models that vary from all over the regions and companion interviews about countless topics from new, rising guilds to the models themselves to competitions and their champions. Chief journalist and fan favorite interviewer, Conrad Benigno, has written many articles that capture reader's attention and unleash all the latest news, drama, and dates or even sneak peaks to upcoming events. He helps fill the magazine of around one hundred pages each month though he doesn't do much to the back thirty or so that are strictly style based with a collection of models forever captured in a singular pose to promote whatever new product or clothing line has pierced the scene. Magick is often where other companies go to advertise their new items and do so next to a famous face that will travel around the continent. Employees Covers Gallery Itari-MM.jpg Thristanad.jpg Thris-MM.jpg Seraph-MM.jpg Theia-MM.jpg Crocus Revised.jpg Gryph-MM.jpg Sach-mm.png Souten-MM.jpg CaineMM.png Trivia *The founder's name essentially means beautiful helper which hints towards his appearance and desire to help as many newcomers on their journey to stardom or even with temporary jobs. **The current CEO and Adonis's son, Asher, has a name that essentially means miracle worker. This is partially due to his vast expansion of the company in less than a year and a half after he took over. *I try to make a cover for each model unless requested not to do so. All covers were made by me, however I do not take credit for the original images as I just edited them and then created the magazine looking design. *If you're interested in joining this happy little family, you can contact me here with the character and don't forget to tell me if you're interested in getting them a magazine cover.